


MysMe Fantasy AU

by Lynette_TheMadScientist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Centaur, F/M, Fairy, Fantasy AU, Gen, Naga, Werewolf, drider, fae, merman, monster au, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_TheMadScientist/pseuds/Lynette_TheMadScientist
Summary: Character backstories re-imagined in a fantasy setting.
Kudos: 2





	MysMe Fantasy AU

Centaur!V

\- A majestic and proud race, the centaurs characterize themselves as first and foremost, practical. Their prudence is their strength. However, although Jihyun Kim’s father is a centaur, his mother was a dryad.  
\- The dryads, unlike centaurs, are more emotionally-driven and free-spirited. V’s father chose V’s mother because of her artistic prowess and high reputation. Unfortunately, the process of birthing a centaur child from a dryad womb severely injured V’s mother and ensured that she could never pursue her artistry again. Because of this, V’s father abandoned her and took her child, believing her to be useless.  
\- Eventually, V’s mother found a way to reconnect with her son. V then found himself torn between two worlds. His father raised him to deny his dryad heritage and live a pragmatic, business-minded life. But his mother understood his soul’s desire to express itself through art.  
\- Sadly, before V could fully come to realize who he was and how to reconcile his two conflicting natures, his mother perished in a fire, saving his life in the process.  
\- V distanced himself from his father and pursued his art, but he felt empty and without purpose.  
\- When he met Rika, he thought at last he had found what he was looking for.

Naga!Rika

\- The serpentine race is resented among most other races, as they are a natural predator for most of them. While most naga children are insulated from the negative effects of societal rejection due to strong familial bonds, Rika had no such advantage. Her adoptive parents hated and abused her. And she was resented and mistreated by all who met her.  
\- As she grew older, she learned to use her hypnotic gaze and seductive charm to conceal her predatory aura and become an almost magnetic presence to those around her.  
\- But the damage had already been done. Her mask enabled her to make friends, but it could not scrub away the festering darkness that would warp her mind.  
\- Furthermore, she couldn’t help but realize that no one truly loved her, they only loved how she presented herself.  
\- When she met V, she thought at last she had found what she was looking for.

Drider!Luciel

\- Like nagas, the drider race is also commonly hated due to their predatory disposition. Saeyoung Choi, along with his twin brother Saeran, were the result of a politician impregnating a drider. Not wanting anyone to know about his scandalous tryst, he intended to murder his children, but their mother kept them from his reach. She gouged money from their father in exchange for her silence. And she harshly abused her children.  
\- Unlike his brother, Saeyoung was permitted by their alcoholic mother to go outside on errands. He started attending a local church. Not long after, a centaur and a naga approached the drider child, warning him of a strange man that appeared to be spying on him.  
\- Luciel was slow to trust the couple but he was grateful for their warning as he knew the strange man must have been sent by his father. V and Rika ensured that no one followed the child home. Additionally, Rika noticed Luciel’s malnourishment and began sending food home with him, which he would promptly give to his twin brother.  
\- Eventually, Luciel would come to tell V and Rika about his and his brother’s predicament.  
\- In an attempt to remove him and his brother from their parents’ grasp, V instructed Luciel to study coding. He had connections to an espionage agency that would be able to hide Luciel’s identity and make use of his arachnid attributes. Unfortunately, entering the agency meant that Luciel would have to sever all personal connections.  
\- At first, Luciel refused, not wanting to be separated from his twin. He only agreed after V promised him that he would rescue his brother and assured him that it was the only way to keep the two of them safe from their father.  
\- Luciel would spend the next several years working only to survive and to keep his brother safe, completely unaware that V had failed to keep his promise.

Drider!Saeran

\- Because Saeran was never allowed to leave his home, he was faced with constant verbal and physical abuse from his mother. As a result, his exoskeleton was unnaturally frail and he felt useless and weak compared to his brother.  
\- When his mother was particularly vindictive, she would tear off one of his legs and he would have to wait months until his next molt to get it back.  
\- Saeran felt hopeless and miserable. The only thing keeping him going was his brother and the promise he made that someday they would escape that house together.  
\- When Saeyoung didn’t come home one day, Saeran fell into despair and their mother punished him severely, beating and starving him nearly to death.  
\- Saeran endured two more months in that house, believing his brother was dead and soon he would be too, before V and Rika finally arrived. They were appalled at the sight of him. He had only 5 legs left. He could hardly stand and his throat was so dry he could barely speak.  
\- Eventually, the couple managed to wrest the child away from his mother and take him to live with them.  
\- Unbeknownst to V, Rika began to prey on Saeran’s frailty and insecurity. She wanted to use Saeran to build a haven for those like them. She believed that the outcasts and the abused were unable to survive in normal society. And she wished to encourage those who followed her to embrace their predatory natures, to let their fear and anger become a vengeful passion. She wished to give them purpose and happiness. And she would do so by force if necessary.

Vampire!Jumin

\- The vampires are a legacy race, usually heading large business empires that have existed for centuries. When a vampire chooses to retire from his position, it is passed down to his chosen heir. This heir may or may not be related by blood, but they are always related by bite. The most traditional of the vampire patriarchs establish an heir by taking a human wife and producing children. The wife is turned after the desired amount of offspring are born. Those who choose not to take a human wife instead choose a human apprentice. When the apprentice or child has proven himself to be a worthy heir, they are turned by their sire.  
\- Jumin Han has already been turned, but his mother never was. In fact, his father divorced her and over the course of even a few decades has chosen many other human women to be his mate. None of them lasted very long.  
\- Though Jumin did maintain a good relationship with his father, he resolved to never be a victim of fickle emotions like him. He isolates his heart against others, preferring to stifle his emotions and focus on his work.  
\- His only respite from his emotional repression is his beloved cat, which was a gift from V, his childhood friend, and Rika.

Faery!Jaehee

\- Not much is known about the faery race. They remain an ominous presence to beings bound to the physical realm. The nature of these ethereal beings seems to range from ambivalent to malicious.  
\- Jaehee Kang was a changeling. Her parents resented the replacement of their human daughter but raised Jaehee as a human anyways.  
\- Jaehee grew up determined to establish herself as a proper member of society, despite her fae lineage. She excelled in her studies and was always a very distinguished hard-worker.  
\- Jumin Han took note of her diligence, but his primary reason for choosing her as his secretary was that she wasn’t human and thus would not fall under the lecherous eye of his father.  
\- When she was in high school she relaxed by hiking. Being in the mountains felt far more natural to her than being around other people. But after she entered college, she took a chance on watching a local production of a musical play. She quickly became entranced by the actor Zen. He was surpassingly beautiful and graceful. And the tenor of his voice as he sang touched her soul in a way that she had yet to experience. He was nothing less than enchanting to her. His performances felt like a glimpse of her true home.

Werewolf!Zen

\- Similar to vampires, werewolves characterize themselves by their family legacies. However, werewolves are more frequently tradesman, often priding themselves on their physical prowess or craftsmanship.  
\- There are usually 4-6 pups in each litter, and each pup is expected to learn the trade of their mother or father from an early age. By the time they reach age 14, they are productive member of the family business.  
\- Hyun Ryu was born in a litter of only two, so a lot was expected of him and his brother. Hyun’s brother adjusted easily into his role, but Hyun did not.  
\- Hyun was an exceptionally beautiful child. His mother, fearing that he would pursue a career in entertainment, verbally abused him. She often called him ugly and chided him for his appearance.  
\- Hyun found himself entirely disinterested in his family’s trade, and instead preferred to hone his singing skills or practice acting. When his parents demanded that he abandon these pursuits, he ran away from home.  
\- Zen was barely able to make ends meet at first, taking on multiple small roles and at times resorting to the use of his wolf-form to intimidate people for money. But eventually his talents became more recognized and he was able to land larger roles.  
\- Rika dearly loved Zen’s performances and hoped to further his career by establishing connections for him through the RFA. Zen was wary of her at first, but after V saved Zen from a nearly fatal motorcycle accident, Zen decided to join. Thankfully, there was no lasting damage from the crash due to Zen’s lycanthropy.

Merman!Yoosung

\- The merpeople have a particularly individualistic culture, usually encouraging their young ones to pursue whatever futures they desire and expecting them to be independent at a relatively early age. They do have their own schools, but their fry often attend schools on the surface, as it opens more career opportunities and proficiency on two legs is considered a desirable skill for merpeople to learn.  
\- Yoosung Kim started his schooling on the surface later than most. He didn’t even touch dry land until high school. He had a lot of trouble adjusting and felt rather unsteady and aimless until he met his adoptive cousin Rika. She guided him in the ways of the land and taught him the importance of building relationships with others.  
\- Upon hearing of Rika’s suicide, Yoosung fell into despair and disbelief. Yoosung relied on Rika a lot and the news of her death was extremely devastating for him. She was his mentor, his motivation, and his only real friend. And she was gone. Eventually Yoosung would fall into depression, unable to even attend his college classes even though he had been a star student in high school.


End file.
